


Mother Love: The Midquel

by OneLearnsToLoveIt



Category: Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties, The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show
Genre: Incest Kink, M/M, Masturbating, Punishment, Spanking, big brother kink, but no actual incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLearnsToLoveIt/pseuds/OneLearnsToLoveIt
Summary: Takes place during the episode "Mother Love", I suggest you watch that episode before reading this (it's on YouTube). Snidely gets spanked by Dudley because he disobeyed him. He ends up getting off on it, of course.





	Mother Love: The Midquel

Snidely K Whiplash had gotten himself into quite the situation indeed. Here he is, the most wanted criminal in Canada, being dressed up like a doll and coddled by his worst enemy.  
“Hell is what this is. Pure hell,” he muttered to himself.  
“What was that baby brother?”  
“Nothing big brother!” he said innocently.  
Dudley kept a closer eye on him than any prison he's ever been to. He hardly had any freedom. He was not being mothered, he was being smothered! He never got to do anything fun like foreclosing mortgages or tying women to railroad tracks. oh how he missed their helpless screams.  
If only he could just do it one more time...  
“Okay Snidely, it’s time for you to go out and get some exercise! Go out and play, and make sure to be a good boy and come back before 7!”  
‘This is my chance!’  
“Yeah okay whatever you say, Dudley.”  
Snidely walked out the door before Dudley closed it behind him. Once the door was closed he looked back. Dudley’s gone. He smiled wickedly before darting off.  
“Mwa ha ha!”  
________________  
Snidely stood above his victim, a petite blonde woman who screamed and screamed as she heard the train off in the distance.  
“Oh this is perfect! Simply wonderful! I dare say nothing can ruin this moment for me! Now let’s see,” he looked at his watch. “It’s 7:01 so the train should be coming in 15 minutes...7:01...why do I get an odd feeling when I see that it’s 7...0...uh oh.”  
Just then he saw a shadow cast itself over him.  
“Baby brother,” he heard a very stern voice say. He gulped and slowly turned around to see a furious looking Dudley with his hands on his hips.  
“Oh hi, Dudley, what uh, what brings you he-”  
“You’re late brother.”  
“Well you see, I had to um...save this young lady from being run over by the-OW!”  
He didn’t finish before he was grabbed by the ear and dragged off towards their shack.  
_______________  
“Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!”  
Snidely’s ear was finally let go once Dudley had him inside. Snidely rubbed his ear and was about to complain when he looked up at Dudley. The man did not looked pleased, to say the least. Snidely decided it would be wise to choose his words carefully.  
“I’m...I’m very sorry, I-”  
“Sorry? Do you realize how dangerous it is out there, and so late at night!? I can not believe you would directly disobey me like that!”  
Snidely looked away. “I- I didn’t mean-”  
“You realize this means I have to punish you, right?”  
“...Yes.”  
Without a word, Dudley walked away and sat down.  
“Come here”  
Snidely cautiously stepped to the other man who patted his lap.  
“Over my knee now.”  
Snidely panicked. “Oh no no please, anything but that!”  
“Are you going to disobey me again? Come now, it’ll be over before you know it.”  
“Dudley I am a grown man!”  
“I’ll give you until the count of 3.”  
“Please don’t do this to me!”  
“1.”  
“You have to be joking!”  
“2.”  
“You can’t do this!”  
“3!”  
Before Snidely could react, Dudley grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down, allowing him to lay belly down across his lap.  
“Oof!”  
Snidely struggled and squirmed but Dudley held him firm with his superior strength,  
“You’ve been a naughty little boy, Snidely. You deserve a spanking.”  
Snidely felt his shorts and underwear being pulled down to his knees, exposing his backside.  
“Hey! You can’t just-AIE!”  
He was cut off by a hand coming down hard on his ass.  
“Now hush.”  
“N-not so hard!”  
Two more quick firm smacks made Snidely yelp.  
“Pace yourself now, we’re just getting started,” the blonde said in a low voice.  
Snidely wanted to protest, but he couldn’t get a word out as his rear end was assaulted by steady slaps that almost fell in a rhythm. The smacks began to make him whine and whimper as his cheeks stung more with each strike. The sound of the hand hitting his skin rang through the house and drove him crazy. He'd never felt so vulnerable in his life. Dudley punished him ruthlessly and he began to feel tears welling up. After a particularly hard smack, he began to sob. This did not escape Dudley's notice, as he stopped to gently rub the red spot that he had made. The tender touch caught Snidely off guard and he couldn't help but let himself go. He began to cry pathetically.  
“I'm s-sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm…”  
Dudley shushed him as he pulled his pants back up. He slowly sat Snidely up on his knee and held his head to his chest, stroking his hair.  
“There there, baby brother. It's okay. You did such a good job. Now do you promise not to do it again?” he cooed. Snidely nodded and continued to sob. Dudley brought his chin up and looked him in the eye.  
“Does it still hurt?”  
“U-uh-huh,” His voice cracked.  
“Would you like a kiss to make it better?”  
Snidely would have absolutely refused, but his defenses were so very down at the moment. He nodded.  
Dudley smiled and leaned in, tilting his head and pressing his lips against Snidely’s. The moustached man melted into the kiss. Their mouths held their lock for a while before Snidely, much to his surprise, felt a tongue breach his lips. His eyes opened wide as he almost pulled away, but that hand began petting his hair again and he calmed down. Their tongues stroked against each other intimately. It felt loving and tender, yet hot and exciting at the same time. Snidely had never felt like this before. Never felt so at home, and never felt so turned on. He forgot who he was, lost in the dual sensation of the prickle on the skin of his ass and his sensitive tongue being caressed by that of the powerful man who rubbed his back and held him so lovingly in his arms.  
And then Dudley pulled back. Snidely sighed as his tears were wiped away.  
“That’s a good boy. Here now…”  
He picked up Snidely and carried him to his room. He lowered him onto the bed, tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead. He walked away but stopped in the doorway.  
“Good night. Oh, and I would take care of that if I were you, baby brother.”  
He winked and shut the door, leaving Snidely alone to process what just happened. Just as he was processing, he looked down and saw that he had a rock-hard erection.  
And Dudley had *noticed*.  
“Ohhh,” he moaned. He wasted no time in pulling himself from his shorts and jerking himself off. He thought of that strong hand coming down on his ass, felt it throb from the memory. He remembered how totally helpless he felt as he was dominated and punished.  
“Mmmn…NNN!  
The memory of the pain pushed him over the edge and he ejaculated hard. He moaned loudly as his semen was milked out of him. The orgasm was intense and it lingered as he caught his breath. And...he couldn't quite tell because his head was fuzzy but...did he hear something from the other side of the door? He didn't think about it for too long before he grabbed a tissue, cleaned himself off, and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
